Madre
by animebot02
Summary: Naruto descubre que Kushina vive y hace todo lo posible por encontrarla.


**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

Anri Sonohara caminaba rumbo a su casa con calma a través de las calles del cada vez más populoso poblado, habían pasado ya seis semanas desde que el mundo Shinobi se había conmocionado desde que se se dio a conocer la destrucción de Konoha a manos de Akatsuki, haciendo que varias personas en los alrededores de la demolida aldea fueran a vivir a los poblados vecinos, siendo Kyoto, uno de los más beneficiados.

La mujer había llegado con amnesia a la aldea hace dieciséis años y a la larga se casó con Kisuke Sonohara. El hombre había llenado de felicidad a la mujer y aunque Anri no recuperó la memoria, rehizo su vida, se casó con el maestro alfarero y engendró a tres hermosos niños que actualmente tenían catorce, once y seis años que fueron bautizados como Asahina, Menma y Mito.

Los tres eran la luz de su hogar y el gran orgullo de Anri. La mujer de cabello plateado largo, ojos miel, piel nivea y pronunciadas curvas vivía en el paraíso….. No sabía ella que ese paraíso estaba apunto de desmoronarse.

Anri entró a su casa que estaba en el más absoluto silencio, lo que le llamó la atención, pero lo dejó pasar, probablemente, Kisuke y sus hijos fueron a pescar al lago o a conseguir arcilla para trabajarla. Después de todo eran muy queridos en el poblado. Con esa idea, no vio la sombra que se paró detrás de ella y que le puso un paño con éter, sumergiendo a Anri al mundo de la inconsciencia del cual jamás regresaría.

Cuando la mujer recobró la conciencia, se encontraba fuertemente encadenada frente a un hombres rubio de ojos azules y cabello en punta, al verlo la desorientada mujer se llenó de gozo pensando que el hombre había venido a rescatarla.

-¡MINATO, ESTAS VIVO!- exclamó la mujer, pero se estremeció al ver bien al hombre, pues tenía marcas similares a bigotes en las mejillas.

-No, no soy Minato Namikaze y tampoco he venido a rescatarte- le dijo con diversión en la voz el joven.

-Naruto….- musitó en shock la mujer.

-El mismo, el gran héroe de lo que queda de Konoha, de El país de la primavera, de Los pájaros, Aguas termales, Luna, Demonios y Olas, a tu servicio- hizo una caravana burlona ante la mujer.

-Siendo sincera, no esperaba verte jamás en la vida- le dijo la mujer con simpleza- supongo que Jiraiya y Hiruzen no pudieron ocultar mucho tiempo el secreto.

-Oh, pero en eso te equivocas- la corrigió Naruto- el estúpido pervertido y el ruco carcaman se llevaron el secreto a la tumba, si; te informó que ambos están muertos y antes de que piensen en cualquier estupidez, al Sandaime lo mató Orochimaru y al autor de quinta un ex alumno suyo.

La mujer suspiró derrotada en parte, al menos no se atrevieron a revelar que ella no murió la noche en que su esposo murió y que abandonó a su hijo a su suerte.

-He venido aquí básicamente por tres razones, la primera de ellas es saber ¿porque abandonarme?- cuestionó el Uzumaki a su madre.

-¿Porque no hacerlo?- reviró Kushina- mi amado Minato sello al demonio en ti y se mató, yo no podía vivir criandote sabiendo que el asesino de el amor de mi vida estaba dentro de ti.

Y recibió un muy potente guantazo en la mejilla que se la enrojeció en el acto.

-Mujer hipócrita, ¿es tan simple como eso?- cuestionó aún.

-Si, además, yo hubiera preferido a una niña para mimar y consentir. Francamente esperaba que mis pupilas, Kakashi, Hiruzen y tus padrinos hicieran el trabajo. Verte así, me indica que no me equivoque.

Y recibió por respuestas un guantazo aún más fuerte que el anterior que le hincho mas la mejilla y le hizo perder un diente.

-¡ERROR!, mi vida fue una mierda, el mono chocho siguió estúpidamente a pie de juntillas el deseo de Minato y reveló ni condición y a partir de entonces mi vida fue un infierno- reveló Naruto a su madre- mi padrino creyendo en una estúpida profecía convenció al Hokage de engañar a mi madrina y le dijeron que yo era un huérfano cualquiera que YO había muerto y que el Yondaime me sello al Kyubi porque era el más cercano, eso sí, diciéndole lo del héroe.

¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que el jodido imbécil no hizo nada cuando mi madre fue asesinada.

-¿Madre?- preguntó Kushina

-Un ángel- dijo con una sonrisa cálida Naruto pero volvió a fruncir el ceño casi de inmediato- en el orfanato donde vivía me maltrataban y mucho, así que huí, más o menos; porque el muy bastardo que dirigía el lugar facilitó mi fuga para tener un pretexto y eludir el castigo del Sandaime, pero al punto, viví seis meses en las calles, comiendo basura y peleando por sobrevivir en los barrios buenos de la aldea hasta que no tuve de otra que ir a la zona roja.

Ahí conocido a mamá, ella sólo con verme, me llevó a su humilde casa a comer, me dejó dormir y a la larga ella me adoptó informalmente como su hijo. ¿Sabes qué edad tenía cuando eso paso?- pregunto a Kushina que negó con la cabeza- TENÍA TRES AÑOS . Mamá y yo vivimos muy felices hasta que un día tres chunin que dieron conmigo asesinaron a mamá por ser adoradora de demonios y el Sandaime sólo me borró la memoria y me metió en un conjunto donde termine siendo el único en el edificio.

-Si borró tu memoria ¿Cómo es que….?

-Borró mi memoria, no la del Kyubi, él me mostró recientemente esos recuerdos, una vez que me enteré de que estabas viva que no quisiste quedarte a criarme el me los mostró, toda la ternura, el amor y devoción que mamá me brindó, me regreso los cuatro años de felicidad que tuve en esa asquerosa aldea. ¡Oh si! Al final él tuvo su victoria final sobre el Sandaime.- decía divertido lo último, horrorizando a la Uzumaki.

-A caso….- trato de preguntar algo ella.

-¿Que estupidez esta pasando por esa cabecita?- cuestionó fastidiado- En términos reales mamá fue la primer persona en amarme en la aldea, y Kurama fue lo más cercano a un padre auténtico que tuve, lo irónico del del asunto es que me enseñaron a odiarlo pese a que el señor Tsundere no hizo más que protegerme.

La gente lo llama demonio y monstruo cuando los monstruos típicamente eran quienes me rodeaban.

Dime ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si yo hubiera muerto?- preguntó poniendo su mano en la mejilla sana de Kushina con fingida dulzura.

-El también habría muerto, pero sólo por pocos años, habría aparecido pasado ese tiempo, en otro lugar.- respondió la Uzumaki.

-Correcto- celebró Naruto - Entonces te tengo un acertijo ¿Porque me protegió todos estos años? Cuando era muy pequeño sufrí heridas letales producidas por todos los bastardos que me usaban para sacar sus frustraciones, casi no comía nada sano porque se negaban a venderme comida , comía basura y comida en mal estado para poder sobrevivir, hay tantas cosas que me pudieron matar en mis primeros cinco años de vida…. Y sin embargo, Kurama logró que lograra sobrevivir.

-¿Kurama?- preguntó la Uzumaki.

-Es el nombre del Kyubi, me lo dijo hace años. Como te lo dije, el es lo más parecido a un padre que tuve, me protegió tanto como pudo dada su situación y me consolaba en mi soledad durante las noches, en ese entonces creía que era mi ángel guardián, sólo recién, me di cuenta que a quien se me inculcó odiar, en realidad trató de defenderme.

Y mientras, mi padrino se ahogaban en sus vicios para así tratar de olvidar que me estaba descuidando y por ende, escupiendo sobre la tumba del Yondaime en el proceso.- mencionó con un muy duro tono.

-No te permito que hables en ese tono de Minato- le reclamó mientras se trataba de acercar a él, pero las cadenas la sujetaban muy bien- No tienes derecho a hablar así de él.

-Lo tengo, ese estúpido no debió usarme para el sellado en primer lugar, no me importa el motivo, me condenó, debió de pensar en mi bienestar primero, apuesto a que ni vaciló en tomar la decisión, poner primero a un ingrato pueblo, antes que a su familia….. Eso es algo que sólo un jodido imbécil haría.

-Te voy a…- trató de alcanzarlo Kushina, pero recibió ahora un puño en el rostro que le sacó un par de dientes y le rompió la nariz.

-Deja eso, quien no tiene derecho alguno eres tu- le reclamó molesto el Uzumaki- para mi, ustedes sólo son la muestra y la incubadora, mi madre se llamaba Himawari Norimaki y mi padre Kurama, son mis verdaderos padres, no ustedes.

-¿Que quieres de mí?- preguntó la mujer- ¿Venganza? En verdad que no me equivoque en mi decisión.

Y volvió a ocurrir, nuevamente Naruto la golpeó, un jab que casi arrancó la cabeza a Kushina que para este punto se preguntaba porque Naruto solo le golpeaba en la cara.

-¿Es en serio? - preguntó mosqueado- la carta de demostrar que los demás se equivocan se quemó hace años, deje de creer en ella cuando era niño. Sinceramente te creía un poco más inteligente, jugar la carta de "Haz lo mismo que nosotros y de esa forma nos das la razón" es una táctica sumamente hipócrita viniendo de ti por varias razones. Principalmente que tu fuiste la anterior carcela de Kurama y aún así, jamás viviste la milésima parte y maltrato del que sufrí yo.

Repito, no buscó venganza, buscó justicia, hacer que los que me hicieron daño paguen por ello, la diferencia entre venganza y justicia es que aquellos que no me hicieron nada malo estarán a salvo de mi ira, pero si estuviste en el lado equivocado…. Digamos que no será un buen día para ser tú.

-¿Cuántos?- preguntó no muy segura de querer saber.

\- casi toda la aldea- contestó con simpleza.

-¡Monstruo!- exclamó furiosa- de estar vivo, Minato te detendría, tus planes para arrasar la aldea… Alguien va a detenerte.

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó divertido- ahí estas nuevamente suponiendo cosas, como te dije, casi toda la aldea merece perecer, Si, pero hay pocas excepciones, claro ésta; asumes que yo planeó matar a toda la aldea de una forma que siendo franco, no quiero ni preguntar. Así que para contarte lo que haré te formularé una simple pregunta. ¿Alguna vez Jiraiya les habló de una profecía?- Kushina asintió con la cabeza - Bien, como recordarás; la profecía dice que esa persona destruirá o salvará al mundo shinobi. Dime ¿Porque debería salvar un sistema que está putrefacto y podrido?.

-…

-Eso pensé- dijo tras encogerse de hombros- al menos ya coincidimos en eso; este sistema está mal, los jinchuriki somos los perros de ataque de las naciones y aldeas en las que vivimos, ninguno normalmente eligió esta carga y sin embargo; se nos odia y maltrata por ello, por algo que el sistema creó perse. Siendo lógico, no veo porqué no debería de destruir ese sistema.

-Si no quieres destruir Konoha ¿Porque dices que poca gente merece ser salvada de tu ira?- inquiero confundida la Uzumaki.

-Porque realmente hay pocos que merecen ir a vivir a Uzu conmigo.- dijo el rubio y después con una chispa humorística comentó- es verdad, no te he hablado de ese detalle.

Verás, sucede que más o menos hace cuatro años, se me envió a mi y a dos zoquetes de compañeros y a un jounin incompetente a una misión a Nami no Kuni, tras acabarla, por una razón u otra, averigüe de la tierra natal de mi clan, así que usado un clon de sombras, engañe a mis compañeros y fui en un bote que me prestaron de buena gana y visite la tierra de mis ancestros y aprendí un par de trucos que jamás he revelado, entre ellos, el de detectar a otros Uzumaki.

Actualmente de los cuatro que encontré, dos están de espías en misión y los otros dos están en Uzu con las otras personas que he ido reclutando para poblar la aldea.

-¿Hay más Uzumaki? - preguntó en Shock la ojilila.

-Si. Sólo quedamos un puñado, dos varones y tres mujeres en total. Por cierto que Tayuya y Karin te mandan saludos de su parte.

Y volvió a golpear con fuerza el rostro de Kushina en dos ocasiones diferentes.

-Tayuya era el nombre de mamá, eso quiere decir que esa chica….- dijo a penas tras escupir sangre la Uzumaki.

-Hija de una de tus dos hermanas, la de tu hermana Kaede de hecho- aclaró Naruto- en verdad que hiciste mal al creer que no hubo sobrevivientes, claro, confiabas ciegamente en el Hokage y en su alumno, de hecho se que mi madrina no sabe que ocurrió realmente con su clan. Una lástima sinceramente. Me habría encantado ver la reacción de Tsunade sobre el Asunto.

Por cierto, que recuerdo haber dicho que había tres razones y sólo he dado una.

Ahora te diré la número dos.

Kai.

Y el genjustu cayó revelando a una familia fuertemente encadenada frente a ella, ella no los conocía, pero algo muy dentro de su interior se lo dijo, esa de ahí era si nueva familia.

Kisuke estaba maniatado, pero no los demás, todos estaban además amordazados, con la pequeña Mito llorando mientras Menma y Akemi aún forcejeaban para liberarse.

-Te presentó a tu feliz familia Kushina, tu esposo Kisuke y tus hijos Akemi, Menma y la pequeña Mito, como vez algo de tu viejo yo seguía en tu vida pasada. Una virtud de haber estudiado en secreto la basta biblioteca es que di son querer con el método que usaste para eludir al inútil pervertido, Ko el espíritu coleccionista de rostros.

Muy bien jugado lo admito.

Ah,¿ ya viste tu nuevo look.?

Y fue hasta en ese momento que la Uzumaki se dio cuenta que en vez de pelirroja ahora era peliplata, signo de que el sello de clan que le tatuaron la desterró del mismo seguía activo pese a todo.

-Ko no es alguien que sea muy consecuente, ¿como lograste hacerlo devolverme mi cara y recuerdos?

-El muy tonto supo de mi madre y profano su tumba y se llevó su cara, eso me dúo carta abierta para que lo amenace para obligarlo a darme tu ubicación y el aspecto del rostro, lo demás fue en si sencillo. Eso también implicó que te regresara ti cara anterior para poder tener esta reunión familiar.

Pero las cosas salieron mejor, Shinigami esta furioso con Ko, así que me ha dicho que tengo cinco horas libres de consecuencias para usar a Ko como quiera y vaya que lo vamos a hacer.

Dime- dijo tomando de la cara a Akemi y ver sus asustados ojos- ¿que posibilidad hay de que ella sobreviva a una puñalada en el pulmón y otra en el estómago ?- Y precisamente , eso hizo para horror de caso todos en la cabaña.

La pobre chica entró rápido en shock antes de desmayarse, pero en vez de dejarla morir, usando el chakra de Kurama, la restableció y con sales la reanimó.

-No aguanta nada- decía con descaro el ojiazul- yo sufría de esas puñaladas diario desde los siete.

También sufría de esto, elemento rayo, electroshock.

Y comenzó a electrocutar a Menma Hasta el punto de casi matarlo. Y como ocurrió con la primera, lo curó y reanimó.

La primera electrocución que sufrió fue a mis tres años dos semanas antes de conocer a mama. Recalcó, no aguantan nada.

-¡Por favor!- imploró Kushina- son tus hermanos.

-No, el destierro desligó tus genes del clan, ellos genéticamente hablando ni siquiera son medios hermanos mios, tampoco es que hayamos pasado gratos momentos, como cuando me prendieron fuego en mi octavo cumpleaños o como cuando me usaron como diana en mi décimo cumpleaños, ah y como olvidar cuando me arrojaron a un lago con mucho lastre para que me hundiera enseguida. Que recuerdos no vivo con ellos.

Kisuke se trataba de soltar desesperadamente, pero no podía, lentamente las lágrimas de impotencia y rabia bajaban por sus mejillas haciendo que el alfarero sólo tuviera el pensamiento de matar a Naruto a la mínima oportunidad.

La pequeña fue la que sufrió más, la apaleó con un martillo brutalmente antes de volverla a curar, por medios normales, la pequeña siquiera habría llegado viva a la clínica del poblado.

Todo ocurrió dicho sea de paso, con todos transó de zafarse y con la ex Uzumaki injuriando al rubio que no se inmutó por ello.

-¿Que, la muestra de mi vida no te agrada? - dijo divertido el Uzumaki- apelas a la familia para salvar a tus hijos , pero que Naruto se joda. Si no fuera por la tercer razón, también estarías sufriendo.

Y fue donde lo entendió, Naruto sólo golpeó su rostro porque pensaba obligar al coleccionista a quitarle el rostro y poner el de esa mujer en su lugar.

-Así no es como funciona- le dijo Kushina- inevitablemente todos sufren de amnesia, tu mami no será la excepción y aún si tienes éxito, ¿podrás vivir con la muerte de mi familia?.

El ojiazul solo sonrió de forma escalofriante antes de responderle.

-Ko hará exactamente lo que le diga más o menos dos horas más, jamás ha hecho que el cuerpo y la cara sean armónicos, porque no quiso, arrancaremos toda tu alma de tu cuerpo y pondremos la de mamá en su lugar y sus recuerdos, en cuanto a los bastarditos y tu maridito; digamos que tendrán una nueva vida en Uzu.

############

Una mujer de piel morena, cabello corto rubio y ojos azules despertó en una habitación, estaba desorientada y confundida , tanto que no noto a Naruto a lado de ella viendo con preocupación a la mujer.

-¿Donde estoy?- preguntó a nadie en particular y de golpe le llegó el último recuerdo y gritó de forma escalofriante- ¡NARUTO, DEBO SALVAR A MI HIJO.!

-SHHH, todo esta bien- le abrazo el Uzumaki- mamá, estamos a salvo.

La mujer vio al joven que la abrazaba, inmediatamente lo reconoció, después de todo, era su madre. Por lo que son saber aún que había sucedido, lo abrazo con alegría, ya que el la había rescatado de la muerte.

-Mamá, tengo tanto que contarte…..

 **Y corte.**

 **El anti fic, Día de las madres con un giro de tuerca interesante, espero que les haya gustado el fic.**

 **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


End file.
